Just a Moment Longer
by lonely fish in da fish bowl
Summary: Summer came quietly that year, sweeping away spring and replacing it with hot and humid weather. It also brought a long so many changes in life, so unpredictably. One ShotHL


**Just A Moment Longer**

**Notice: None belongs to me except for the plot.**

**Thank thee and happy reading. **

* * *

Summer came quietly that year, sweeping away spring and replacing it with hot and humid weather. It also brought a long so many changes in life, so unpredictably.

* * *

_Luna…_

A lone youth walked slowly down Markman Avenue, his head down cast. Rain poured over him soaking everything from his jet-black hair to his hand-me-down trainers with a hole on the bottom of his right shoe. Thunder rolled loudly and lightning cracked around him but he made no notice.

_Luna…where are you now?_

The sky was the color of a depressing gray. The showering rain was the only sound heard through out a distance. It drowned the footsteps of the lone boy.

He walked on.

_Luna…I miss you…_

Never before had he ever felt so empty, so lost. Life seemed so flawed and appalling. Loneliness was all he had. What could he do about it? Nothing…He might have lost his chance of ever being with her again. Never again will he be able to see her smile, to hear her laugh, her scent, and those mesmerizing eyes…. What was the point of life if you can't have the one person to love till death? What was the point of life when you can't tell the person you love how you feel? What was the point?

_Luna…_

He remembered his last conversation with her. It was the last night of their 7th year in Hogwarts. He had noticed Luna sitting alone by the river watching the giant squid swim around in the murky green water. He went to join her, his heart fluttering pleasantly. He was going to tell her everything that night. He was going to tell her how she is always in his mind, how beautiful she is, how she always makes him feel so happy, how life is so much better with her around, and most importantly, how he loved her.

He was prepared to confess. Though his heart was pounding loudly, he sat down next to her and greeted her with a wide smile on his face.

"Hello Harry Potter." Luna said her usual greeting and returned his smile.

_Those beautiful eyes…_

"How are you?" he asked her awkwardly.

"Oh, the same you know. What are you going to do after school Harry?" Luna asked him. Her large sapphire eyes watched him with some sort of a sad, lost expression.

"I have my own place now…" He answered. Their eyes met. "You can come visit…"

"I'm afraid I can't." Luna said and looked away. His stomach dropped. "Daddy and I are going to move to South America. I've been wanting to go there since I was a little girl."

He didn't answer. Luna sighed and continued.

"We're leaving tomorrow…I know it's a bit unexpected…there's going to be a party…I would love if you'd come…"

She sounded so hopeful.

"Alright." He said quietly and left.

He never did go to her away party. Never even said good bye…

He clenched his hands and his jaws tightened. How stupid can he be? Why didn't he just tell her? Why didn't he ask her to stay? Why? Now it's too late…she's gone. He growled and punched the dull red-bricked wall with his tightened fist. The impact hit the wall with a loud boom as the uncontrollable magic caused by his anger made a large indentation on the bricks. He pulled his hand away slowly and studied the crimson blood drip from his knuckles and unto his arm, blending itself with the rain and gradually turning into a colorless liquid.

_Luna…_

He felt no pain in his hand. He fears that he might never feel any pain at all anymore. The only emotion he will ever live with is regret and loneliness… the foul pains of his broken heart.

_Luna…come back…_

The boy walked on…alone in the rain.

His feet carried him to his flat. He looked up for the first time and saw a blurry figure by the entrance. Who ever it was, seemed to be waiting for him. Harry walked on not wanting to talk to that person. He hoped it would a stranger… any friendly faces annoyed him at the point. As he walked closer, the details of the person grew sharper. It was a woman. Dark blonde hair that was completely soaked from the rain, a hand made skirt with different patches of cloths and… sapphire eyes…

"Luna…" her name escaped his lips in barely a whisper. Yet some how over the rain, she heard him. Their eyes met. Everything was dream like. His heartbeat grew faster, his pericing green eyes widened behind round spectacles.

_Luna!_

She called out his name and ran to him, splashing the puddles of water all over her clothes. He stood rooted to the ground, watching her as she came closer and closer.

"Luna!" he exclaimed as she collapsed in his arms. He held her tightly as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

Rain poured over them.

Peaceful silence fell upon them. Finally, Luna spoke.

"Harry…" she whispered against his chest. "I love you Harry…I missed you so much…"

He made to answer her but she covered his mouth with her hands.

"I know you don't feel the same way, and you never would…but god, I love you…I love you so much. Please…Harry, just a moment longer…let me be in your arms…just a moment longer…"

He held her tighter. All sorts of emotions rushed through him. Happiness, confusion, desire, disbelief…

_Luna…_

He rested his head on the top of hers as she cried silently in his embrace. A single tear rolled down is cheeks as he closed his eyes holding her, ready to never let her go. It felt so right, so fitted. They belong together. She was the one he loved.

Time passed quickly. The rain stopped. Luna suddenly pulled away. Harry clumsily tripped forward a bit but held his balance.

"Luna, I-" he said as he watched her wipe the tears andraindrops away from her face.

"Harry, your hand…" she said quickly and grabbed it. "I will heal it for you."

But as she reached for her wand, he pulled her to him and kissed her fully on the mouth. He felt her tense at first but relaxed and returned his kiss. Electricity surged through him. Every fiber of his being seems to be awakened. Nothing felt more right. Just as he was about to be lost in the kiss, Luna pulled away, confusion written all over her face.

"Harry?" she whispered gently as he looked down at her.

"I love you Luna Lovegood. I love you now and I will forever and onward, you complete me." He said dreamily and leaned down to kiss her again.

"I love you too Harry Potter." She murmured with a smile as his lips touched hers.

_I found you Luna…_

A bright rainbow appeared over the couple on Marksman Avenue, clearing the sky.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Summer also came early that year, it made up for the past few years' dry weather by having a great down pour. It also brought a long so many changes in life, so unpredictably.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N**

**This short story was really fun to write. Hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Read and Review!**

**Lonely Fish in Da Fish Bowl**


End file.
